The present invention relates to an insertable housing for electrical and electronic devices for insertion into racks and cabinets of a modular system which is standardized at least with respect to its height units, the housing including a component carrier composed of profiled rails and side walls and a multi-part jacket having at least one air intake opening and at least one air discharge opening.
The proposed insertable housing may be used as an independent table model instrument and can be used, in particular, wherever it is to be integrated as a suitable insert in an instrument cabinet of the standard 19-inch modular system.
The heat generated by the electrical components disposed in the component carriers is removed by convection. For this purpose, the housings are provided with ventilation openings in the housing bottom and in the housing top. As long as such a housing is used as a table-model housing, the resulting air flow is generally enough to sufficiently cool the components. If this housing is now inserted into a cabinet or a rack in which further inserts are placed immediately above and below, the ventilation openings are covered and this interferes with convection to such an extent that a stream of cooling air must be generated with the aid of fans to flow through the components and provide for the necessary heat removal. Axial fans, transverse blowers and radial fans are known to produce the cooling air. These are installed--often several together--in separate ventilation inserts. These ventilation inserts take up quite a bit of room in the instrument cabinets. In standard systems their height is at least one height unit which is lost for other inserts. The same applies for air guide sheets in centrally ventilated instrument cabinets.